


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #6-10

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#6: Oreskovich smiled as he body checked a much smaller man into the boards. "You like this?"<br/>#7: "Aw come on, you remember me...or at the very least you remember that night in Boston." Ovechkin smiled toothlessly as Chara hissed.<br/>#8:  Raffi Torres was a man of little patience, and when people touched his goalie he had even less.<br/>#9: "Mmm. Give me my stick back! I didn't give you permission to touch it!" Kesler growled at the older man.<br/>#10: Soon enough the punching took on a strange rhythm and the two seemed to rise and fall together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #6-10

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 6

Oreskovich smiled as he body checked a much smaller man into the boards. "You like this?" He asked the smaller man as he got up into the face of the Boston center.The Boston hockey player smiled as the Canucks player pressed his body against the other man as he held him on the boards. "Seguin. It's been too long." Oreskovich commented casually, as though they were meeting on a street corner.

Seguin leapt forward and left the Canucks forward panting. After the game, the Canucks forward stormed past the Bruins security, furious. He stomped straight into the Boston dressing room and walked up to Seguin."You little bastard." Oreskovich moaned as he kissed the center. The Bruins 6' 9" captain walked over quickly and pulled the Canuck off his teammate. "What are you doing?" Chara exclaimed loudly to the pair. Oreskovich grinned at the Bruin as Sequin bit back a moan and squirmed.

Someone shouted. "What you do on your own time is your business, but we don't want to see that."

Chara frowned and let go of the Canuck. "I don't ever want to see or hear those kind of things from you two again. Go! Leave!" the tall man said loudly. Oreskovich grinned and grabbed Seguin's waist, pulling him into another kiss, Seguin rubbed himself up against the Canuck. Chara growled and turned away, giving up on the pair. Oreskovich panted and muttered. "Man he needs to get some." Seguin nodded and replied with a hungry smile, "Yeah, he needs to get checked into the boards more often."  
  
CMS 7

At the NHL awards ceremony, two men that hated each other had been seated next to each other, both had been outraged when they'd looked at the seating plan. Zdeno Chara sat down and just hoped that the other man wouldn't show up. A moment later said man sat down and Chara flinched. "Hello." the man said with a smile and Chara spun sourly in his chair to face the Russian. Chara glared and the other man smiled snidely. "Aw come on, you remember me...or at the very least you remember that night in Boston." Ovechkin smiled toothlessly as Chara hissed.

"Can you be a little quieter, I, unlike you, enjoy the respect of others." Chara growled at the Russian. "What was that Chara? I couldn't quite hear you."-the infuriating man actually raised his voice-"Did you really say that you actually let an enemy hockey player sleep..." Ovechkin was cut off as Chara wrapped a hand around the Russian's mouth. Ovechkin shot the tall man a dirty look.

A moment later Ovechkin smiled and spoke again. "You know when I said that I wanted to taste you, that isn't quite what I meant." Chara ground his teeth and smacked the shorter man on his shoulder. The Russian responded by making a funny growling noise. "Now, now. Remember who's on top." Ovechkin's tone grew warning and Chara regretted ever letting the Russian have power over him.

Right when Chara was about to respond, they called his name for an award. Chara grumbled a little but stood up. Ovechkin smiled and gave the Bruin a 'friendly' slap on the ass. "Go get 'em Bear." the Russian said with a smirk and Chara spun around quickly with a growl. The Bruin kissed the Russian, a long drawn out kiss that made the crowd go silent.

"There. Now you don't have anything over me." Chara growled and stalked off before he heard Ovechkin's retort. The Russian smiled as he thought about that night and replied to the empty seat with. "Nothing but me."  
  
CMS 8

Luongo's head snapped back from the force of a punch from a Boston forward. The whole Vancouver bench booed and hissed as Torres reached the one-sided fight and pulled the man off his goalie. Raffi Torres was a man of little patience, and when people touched his goalie he had even less. He punched the man and yelled rather loudly. Lou was yelling for them to stop, but when Torres glanced at the goalie he saw the bruise spreading on his face he knew he had to make the man hurt.

Torres and the Boston forward were both thrown out of the game and Torres was biting his nails in the locker room as he worried about what happened. A cheer rose up from the crowd and Torres almost smiled. When the happy players finally came back to the dressing room, Torres waited and waited nervously, then Lou finally came into the dressing room, a bruise mottled the left side of his face. Torres winced in sympathy and mimed for Lou to check his text messages.

Torres stood and left, waiting in the dark equipment room. Soon his patience was rewarded as Lou crept into the room. "Are you alright, Lou?" Torres gasped at the dark bruise. Luongo nodded shyly, and muttered. "Thanks." Torres smiled and lightly rubbed the bruise. "I just wish I coulda got there sooner." Lou smiled and replied. "If it had been you trying to take me, I wouldn't have minded."  
  
CMS 9

Kesler was remembering the hazing he'd gotten from the Sedin twins when he'd first been drafted to the Canucks. Daniel had introduced himself and then left, at that time Henrik walked in the opposite door. It had taken Kesler three days to figure out what was going on.

Daniel smiled as he saw Kesler staring off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes. "What're you doing?" Daniel asked as he noticed that Kesler had his stick across his lap, and it wasn't polished like it was supposed to be. "Hmm?" Kesler looked up and Daniel frowned. "Here, give me that." He said, grabbing Kesler's stick. "What're you doing, Daniel?" Kesler asked curiously as Daniel began to rub the stick slowly with his hands. "Mmm. Give me my stick back! I didn't give you permission to touch it!" Kesler growled at the older man.

Daniel sighed and passed back the stick. "Please finish that though, I have to make sure that everyone is satisfied before I can leave." Kesler bit back a laugh as he saw the annoyed look on Daniel's face. "Well, have you done your own stick yet?" Kesler asked and Daniel shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Well...not really..." Daniel admitted nervously. Kesler frowned, "Well that's no good, bring your stick over and I'll make sure yours is done and you make sure I finish mine." the American suggested with a smirk. Daniel sighed and brought his wet stick over. They were the last two left in the locker room, Kesler noted with surprise, well the practice skate had gone well, but still.

"Your stick is longer than mine." Daniel commented in the silence and Kesler nodded. "Yeah, but yours seems thicker some how..."  
  
CMS 10

A fight was breaking out on the ice! The crowd was yelling and the players on the bench were rapping their sticks on the side of the boards to encourage the fight. It had all began when Thornton yelled an insult across the ice and soon Henrik Sedin was on top of him, trying to get a punch in because Thornton had insulted Daniel.

Henrik struggled to pull Thornton's jersey over his head and soon his jersey was off all together. Soon Henrik's jersey was off and the two were laying there, panting and sweating. Henrik watched Thornton's chest heaving for a moment and then they were back at it.

Soon enough the punching took on a strange rhythm and the two seemed to rise and fall together. Both paused for a moment and just looked at each other before Henrik lowered his head and his lips met Thornton's. Thornton smiled a little as their bodies stilled against each other. Both were extremely conscious of the warmth the other was exuding. The Ref took that moment to pull the two captains apart and the two looked longingly at one another for a moment before they were sent to the penalty box. Both slammed the door to pretend that they were angry, but once they sat down, they stared straight ahead, but both put their hands up to meet below the glass.

Henrik smirked and said quietly, "It would be my pleasure to lay on top of you, with your stick poking me anytime."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But there are 100 in the series, and they get a lot better.


End file.
